Liquid containers are available in a wide variety of configurations. The present invention addresses two uses of liquid containers. One is the use of a liquid container for sterilization, such as sterilizing the diaphragm and chestpiece and/or earpieces of a stethoscope, or acupuncture needles, or diabetes needles, for example. The other is the use of liquid container for the application of a liquid cosmetic or other liquid material, such as nail polish remover, a cosmetic, or an insect repellant, for example.
The manufacturers of stethoscopes recommend that stethoscopes be disinfected often to prevent possible cross-contamination between patients. Unfortunately, the means to disinfect stethoscopes are not readily available to the user of the stethoscope and, as a result, stethoscopes often are not disinfected for fairly long periods of time, with the concomitant possibility of cross-contamination. Acupuncture needles and diabetes needles are obviously in need of sterilization between uses, particularly if a different person is to use the needles.
Liquid cosmetics are often applied by shaking a small quantity from a container with a narrow opening or by spraying from a container. In either case, such application is relatively messy and can waste the liquid. The same is true of other liquid materials.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a liquid container for a disinfectant, such as alcohol, or to provide a container for another type of liquid material, such as a cosmetic, that is easy to use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a liquid container and method of use that is economical.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a liquid container that can be economically manufactured.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a liquid container that can be conveniently mounted.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide such a liquid container that can be unobtrusively mounted on a stethoscope.
It is yet an additional object of the invention to provide such a liquid container and method of use that conserve the contents of the liquid container.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.